Ben 10 Fan Fiction
__NOWYSIWYG__MainPageCSS Welcome to !' ---- Ben 10 reboot poster facebook 1.png|Join the wiki!|link=Special:UserSignup YoRLogo.png|Year of Renovation!|link=User blog:Migster7/Year of Ambition FINAL Blog ~ 2018 Announcement! FFC2018Logo.png|Check out Fall Fanon Con!|link=User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Fall Fanon Con 2018 ~ Main Blog Intro= '''Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki', more commonly known by its shorthand, BTFF, is a wiki where anyone can write fan fiction about anything related to Ben 10 and view the fan fiction of others. As of today we have pages and counting! ---- Getting Started ---- Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" Fear not! We have a little something called the Ultimate Guide to a New User, which is a giant guide to everything you need to know about the wiki! ---- Canon ---- What is "canon", you ask? Canon is official information or material created by those in charge of the real Ben 10 franchise. For canon information, please visit our sister wiki: ---- Whether you're here to read or create, the most important thing to do is make sure you have fun! |-|Events= Wiki Events ---- Our wiki has various events that happen at different times during the year. These events range from special conventions to promote our content to festivals created to celebrate an alien from canon. Check them out! |-| Blogs= User Blogs ---- Blogs made by users about ideas that the people may want to share with an audience. The popularity of blogs depend on how recent it is and the number of comments it has. ---- Admin Blogs ---- These are blogs made by admins that usually announce upcoming wiki events or changes to wiki policies. Admin News |-| Announcements= Announcements ---- *Check out our off-site communities! *Check out the wiki's goals for 2018 - A Year of Renovation! *Celebrate Ghostfreak Fest! |-| Disclaimers= Disclaimers ---- As of July 1, 2013, you'll need to to edit. You need to be 13 years old or over, though; this isn't our rule, it is United States federal law that Wikia, the wiki farm company that hosts this site, is forced to comply with. For more information on the policy, see here. Another policy we include on this wiki prohibits any stolen material. To use anything created by another person, you must first gain their permission. If you do not abide by these rules, in some cases you may be eligible of being sued, as within the laws of copyright. To see more about the federal regulations of copyright, go to this link. All wikis on Wikia are forced to include ads. For , these are only on our main page. For unregistered users, these are on every page, top and bottom, top-of-sidebar, and in the background. We have no control over the content of these ads nor over where they are and whether they're there or not. Thus we encourage you to register an account] if you're 13 or over. Our wiki Spotlights at the bottom and in the far-top banner are also out of our control and can't be hidden. These are nominated by users of those sites on Community Central, and we cannot control what wikis appear on ours. We are a 100% fan-run site and are not affiliated in any way with Man of Action or Cartoon Network. All content here, except for a few pages, are fan-created and are not meant to be taken seriously. Assumptions that we claim this to be canon are completely on you. |-|Support= Wiki Support ---- We have various resources to help new users get settled and comfortable on our wiki. If you ever have any trouble with something, feel free to ask a fellow wiki member for help! ---- ' Featured Pages ' ---- Monthly= |-|Yearly= Ben 10: Reboot Revolution is an action fan fiction series created and written by Aaron. The series officially premiered on March 17th, 2017. The series follows Ben Tennyson's trouble after the end of Death of Ben 10. It also immediately follows the events of Ten Over Ten Thousand. ---- To see previous featured series of the year, click here, here, here, here, and here. Butterfly Reflect is a free use alien created by CaT. Butterfly Reflect has the ability to emit temporal energy from his eyes that gives those exposed to it random visions. While cocooned, this energy reflects off his body to create a mirror that allows him to see through all of time and space at once. He can also create a ripple effect with his wings whilst focusing on a specific period in time. Divara is an enigmatic character from Tech 10: Star Spirit. She is a half-human half-Celestialsapien hybrid, originally a full Celestialsapien before giving up some of her power to live among humans. After a mysterious incident some time before the series, she developed depression and a case of survivor's guilt. No longer willing to live but unable to die, her current goal consists of resurrecting the Anti-Life Entity in a last-ditch attempt to find something able to kill her. CaT Reviews: Age of Division! is an episode of the series CaT Reviews!, being the first Featured Episode of the Year as well. The episode reviews the Ben 10 Fan Fiction move, Age of Division, giving an in-depth critique of its story and rating the movie overall based on separate further criteria (e.g., characters and writing). ---- ---- Recent Activity Category:Browse